The Outcasts
by Ryouga to RyoOhki
Summary: Ranma and the gang get kicked out of Tajina-shi school and get sent to Hogwarts! Now (Finally) Updated! [R/R please!]
1. The Reason

The Outcasts

The Outcasts

A/N: Hello! Me and my sisterhave worked very hard on this so i hope you like it!We do not own any of the charictors exept for Sensei Yamamodo.This story begins in Harry's second year.Just to let you know, there is no magical school in China, that is why Mousse and Shampoo are here. Also, there is a northern and a southern Japanese magical school. And the Japanese have 5 houses.The reason Kasumi and Nabiki are involved is because they are Guilty by Association.This also happens before Ranma and Genma go to Jusenkyo.

The Reason

Sensei Yamamodo , Headmaster of the Tajina-shi School of the Magical Arts in Northern Japan, quickly silenced the steadily growing chatter of the students seated before him.

"I guess you are all wondering why we are eating breakfast in the courtyard to day instead of the main hall.Well, I would like to make an anouncement concerning just that.Will the following students please come up to the front.From the house of the Horse, house of Disipline, would Tendo Kasumi come forward.From the house of the Fox, house of Cunning, would Kuno Kodachi and Tendo Nabiki come forward.From the house of the Tiger, house of Courage, would Kuno Tatewaki and Tendo Akane come forward.From the house of the Dragon, house of Endurance, would Hibiki Ryoga and Mousse come forward.And lastly from the house of the Eagle, the house of _Honor_, would Saotome Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo come to the front."

As each student's name was called, they rose, head bowed, and slowly walked to toward the head master.They all feared for the worst which was soon to come: Disgrace.

Yamamodo continued "As an answer to my first statement, the castle has been damaged nearly beyond repair by the ten students you see here.Because of these students you will all be transfered to the Southern japanese school while the castle here is being remodled, or should I say - Rebuilt!It seems that some mere 12,13, and 15 year olds could destroy such a castle as this.But, sence they have somehow managed this horendous feat, they will all be cast out.They will be sent to the only school that would take them with their reputations."He looked at them with an expresion of disgust on his face, "They shall be sent to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

A whole new uproar of voices filled the courtyard.

"England?"

"That's so far away!"

"What kind of a name is Hogwarts?"

"I heard Harry Potter goes there!"

"But they are so cool!"

"I'll miss them so much!"

Yamamodo quieted the them down again."It is February and they must finish their year.They will be busy packing today because they will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow.No one is allowed to distract them.The rest of you will leave the day after so you can continue with your studies."He turned to the delinquents, "I will put a translation charm on you so you will be able to understand the language and communicate with them."He turned back to the school, "Thank you, that is all."

A/N:I hope you liked it.If you didn't than i can just tell you that it will get more exiting as it goes along. Thanks and just keep reading.Reviews please, we want to know how you liked it.


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting

A/N:Sorry for the wait Fanfic.net was down.We do not own anyone in this chapter.They all belong to their respectful owners.

The Sorting

Professor Dumbledore rose to quiet the school waiting to eat dinner in the Great Hall before him.Every student there noticed the ten foreign kids behind him, each with their heads bowed."Today we are gaining a few more students." Dumbledore informed the school, "I know it is not the beginning of the year and they look a little old to be joining now, but bear with us.They come from the Tajina-shi school in northern Japan.They will be joining us because their school has been badly damaged by certain circumstances that we will not discus at this time."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the sorting hat in her hands."Our new students will be sorted out of their old houses into the following – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." McGonagall set the down on a stool and there was complete silence form everyone in the hall.

It had been one day since they had left Tajina-shi school and all ten were feeling very nervous.

Suddenly a rip near the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth and the hat began to sing!

_O, you may think me strange,_

_And as far as you can see,_

_I'm just a hat that talks and sings,_

_There's nothing more to me._

_But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_I'm here to sort you out,_

_All you students from Japan,_

_Don't pout or sit about._

_From your five houses,_

_Go to four,_

_Each with pride_

_And Honor._

_You could go to Gryffindor_

_Where they are brave and strong,_

_Those courageous people there_

_Will never steer you wrong._

_Or you could go to Hufflepuff_

_Where patience is a blessing,_

_Hardworking people in this house_

_Find friends of everlasting,_

_Or maybe wise, old Ravenclaw_

_Where people use their wit,_

_Knowledge is a virtue_

_And people never quit._

_Or maybe Slytherin you'll go,_

_Where people like their way,_

_Full of determination_

_They never go astray._

_Now that you've heard my poem,_

_Come and try me on,_

_I'll sort you into your best house,_

_And now my song is done._

The whole hall erupted in yelling and applause as the newcomers jumped backwards in fright and confusion."Now when I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on."McGonagall continued, "Joining the second years - Hibiki, Ryoga!"

Hesitantly, Ryoga stepped forward."Why do I have to go first?" he complained mentally.He sat down and put the hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.The middle right table burst into applause and cheers while the other tables were silent.Ryoga took off the hat and walked over to the table on the far left.He sat down between two older, redheaded twins.The whole school stared, then broke out into a low rumble of whispers.

The red-head on his right clapped him on the back and said "Hey Slytherin old buddy, what're ya doin' over here?Shouldn't you be sitting at your table?" He looked at his brother and winked.

"Yah, me and my brother George here like to eat Slytherins for breakfast!" the boy to his left said.The twins burst out laughing.

A girl with frizzy brown hair, seated across from him gave the twins a stern look."Come on Guys, can you please grow up?Can't you see he is really nervous and confused?"She gave him a shy smile.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would stick up for a Slytherin, Hermione!" George said.

"I think you like him." A boy with red hair to her left said in a singsong voice as a boy with wild, black hair to her right started giggling.

"I do not Ron!You are so immature!" she screeched at him.Then in a softer voice, she said to Ryoga, "The Slytherin table is over there."She pointed, smiling at him again, this time blushing.

"Oh, Thanks."Ryoga said, his face reddening with embarrassment.

As he slowly walked towards the Slytherin table he looked up at his friends.Ranma was laughing like he would never stop.He glared at Ranma.

"Ahem!" McGonagall said very loudly, "Joining the second years - Kuno, Kodachi!"

Kodachi gave a laugh that made everyone stare and sat down on the stool.The hat had just barley touched her ponytail when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"Again the middle right table burst into applause.Kodachi gave that triumphant laugh again and leaped onto the Slytherin table.

"OK, joining the third years - Kuno, Tatewake!"Tatewake ran up to a girl with long, blue hair, got down on one knee and took her hand in his own."Tendo Akane, you are the rose that I will keep in my heart for eternity.We shall meet again." "Oh, Gods," she said as he walked towards the stool and blew her a kiss.He sat on the stool and the hat was put on him.

The room was silent for almost five minutes before the hat finally shouted out "SLYTERIN!"He quietly got up and walked back to Akane.He took her hand, "We will be in the same house again my love, I can feel it."She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

As he walked to the Slytherin Table, McGonagall called out "Joining the third years - Mousse!"A wave ofmurmurs swept over the great hall as he walked up to the stool, head held high.

"Mousse?"

"Doesn't he have a last name?"

"What's with that name?"

"He looks really scary!"

"Mousse?As in the stuff you put in your hair or the animal?"

Mousse sat on the stool and put the hat on."GRYFFINDOR!"It shouted.The table on the far right burst into applause and cheers.Everyone watched as Mousse walked over to the table…and then into the table.The Slytherin table burst out laughing as dishes were scattered to the floor.You could hear a loud "You stupid Mousse!I hope I don't get same house as you!"From one of the girls still waiting to get sorted, and a lot of "Sorry! Sorry!" from Mousse.

"Next joining the second years - Saotome, Ranma!"McGonagall rose her voise to be heard over the chatter.

Ranma walked over, sat down, barely put the hat on when it shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!"Again the Griffondor table burst into applause.Ranma calmly took off the hat and walked over to the table as if to say, 'Hey, don't stare!I'm normal!'

"Joining the second years - Shampoo!"

Again whispers started filling the Great Hall.

"Another one with no last name!"

"Dude what's with the hair names?"

"I hope she's not another whacko."

"Wow, she's pretty cute!"

It took the hat maybe 15 seconds to decide before it yelled, "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Oh, no!" came the reply."I in same house as Mousse!"She stalked over to the Griffindor table and sat as far as she could from him.

"Next, joining the second years - Tendo, Akane!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

"Joining the fifth years - Tendo, Kasumi!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"Kasumi walked over to the far right table as they burst into veryloud cheers.

"Joining the third years - Tendo, Nabiki!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"And last joining the second years - Ukyo!"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

"No!" cried Ukyo. "It's wrong!"She ran over to Ranma and threw her arms around him."I'm supposed to be with Ran-Chan!He promised to take care of me for the rest of my life!I'm supposed to be in Griffindor!"

"I was six years old, Ukyo!" Ranma countered."Go sit with the 'Lost Boy'!"

She dried her eyes, sulked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Ryoga.

Dumbledor stood up to say his last words before they started eating."Well, Welcome to Hogwarts.I hope your stay here will be long and pleasant.Now, everyone, eat!"

And that is how their lives at Hogwarts began.


	3. Over the Years

A/N:  Hey Hoo!! How is everybody? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This chapter is basically filling you in from the time jump from the Japanese gang's sorting to their sixth year in magical training, and is very important. Enjoy!

**Over the Years**

    Over the next few years a lot of things happened and changed.  First of all, Dumbledore put a charm on Ryoga to help him get around.  It didn't help much, but some.  Relationships and friendships grew and flourished.  Ranma and Akane became good friends with the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Ryoga and Ukyo befriended Draco Malfoy.  And Nabiki became good friends with Cho Chang.  As for relationships, well there are a few budding romances and unpredictable crushes.  Ron and Hermione began going out at the end of their fourth year.  Ranma and Akane started to like each other but didn't realize it.  Ryoga still liked Akane.  Harry still had a crush on Cho and Ginny blushed whenever she talked to or saw Harry.  Nabiki was known throughout the school as the extortionist, and Fred liked that about her.  While they were still there, George created some feelings for the ever gentle and patient Kasumi.

    Nabiki loved Professor Lockheart, for their morals were about the same and they both wanted to make lots of money.  Snape favored Ryoga and Ukyo because they were Draco's Friends, and he loved Kodachi because of her previous knowledge of potions and solutions.  Everyone disliked McGonagall because she was so strict about the rules.  And lastly, Ranma was terrified of Ms. Norris because she was a cat. (Duh)

    As they continued their year at Hogwarts, the basilisk started petrifying people right and left, including Ryoga, Nabiki and Kuno (who had, one minute before, been boasting about how he could kill it with one hand tied behind his back.).

    In their Fourth year, Kodachi was positive she would be able to win the Tri Wizard Tournament.  She tried everything imaginable to get beyond the age barrier, but nothing worked.  Ryoga tried to find the goblet in the middle of the night, but ended up getting lost in the labyrinth in front of the Slyterin common room for two days.  Mousse also wanted to be in the tournament to prove himself worthy for Shampoo, but he couldn't even find the goblet.

    Nothing happened in their fifth year because Voldemort was gaining strength from his revival for their sixth year, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

    After George and Fred graduated, they made their dream come true and opened a joke shop in Hogmead that soon became very popular with the Gryffindors.  Kasumi went back to Japan to start a new life.  Every summer they went back to their homelands of either China or Japan to visit with their families and…train.

    The summer between Ranma's fifth and sixth years  were full of adventures.  He and his father took a little training trip in China to Jusenkyo, training ground of cursed springs.  Some pretty bad things happened there.  (I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about)  When they got back to Japan, Genma informed Ranma that he and Akane were now affianced.  Then Shampoo came along and found a husband for herself, which was a total surprise.  Then there is P-Chan, a cute little pig whom Akane just loves (and Ranma hates).

    This story takes place in Ranma's sixth year of magical training.

A/N:  The actual story starts in the next chapter! (*Yay!*) See ya then!


	4. M&M Airlines

A/N: Hello Again. The story actually starts now! Yay! Ok, Anyways…

**M&M Airlines**

    "Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Genma yelled from outside the Tendo Dojo.

    "Why do we always have to meet here?  Why can't we meet at the Cat Café?" Akane screamed, rushing around grabbing the last of her luggage.

    "Because they want to make our lives hell."  Ranma said helpfully with a hint of sarcasm.  "By the way, Akane, Damn your  bringing a lot of Junk."  He stared at her three large trunks then over at his small one.

    "They're not all mine," Akane said carrying a fourth trunk into the room, "three of them are Nabiki's."

    "You must hurry up and get to the Go Gone House before your plane leaves." Soun urged.

    "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kodachi laughed grabbing Ranma's wrist and yanking him towards the chimney "I'm all ready, Ranma, Darling, Let's go first!"

    "No Ranma go with ME!" Shampoo said as she snuggled into him.

    The next thing you knew, Ranma was on the floor with an elbow dent in his head and Akane standing over him.  "Stop doing that!" she said through clenched teeth.

    "I wasn't doin' nothin'!" Ranma complained getting up and rubbing his head.  "We better get going and I will go last!  I've got to wait for Ukyo to come back with Ryoga.  Pop will go right before me."

    "I'll go first" Nabiki said exasperated, "You guys really need to work on not fighting as much, not that I mind, but still it gets kind of old after awhile.  Give me the flu-powder."

    It ended up going very quickly after people started leaving.  Ukyo didn't get back until Ranma was just about to leave.  "Sorry we're late Ran-Chan." Ukyo said as she walked through the door, "Ryoga kept insisting that he try to improve his direction and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

    Ranma looked skeptically from Ukyo to Ryoga.  He gave a challenging grin to Ryoga, "You sure you can find your way to the Go Gone House little 

P-Chan, or do you need someone to hold your hand on the way there too?"  He started to laugh as he stepped into the fireplace.

    "Stop that!!"  Ryoga yelled throwing a punch at him, but it was to late, Ranma had disappeared.  "Damn you Ranma! Damn you to Hell!!!"

    "Calm down Ryoga." Ukyo said soothingly as she threw another pinch of flu-powder into the fireplace, "Here, you go first, OK?"

    "Humph." Ryoga grunted as he walked into the fireplace.  "I'll show him I can get to the Go Gone House without getting lost.  Go Gone House!"  He yelled and vanished.

    Ukyo chuckled to herself as she watched the flames burn in their greenish color.  "Oh, Ryoga, your hopeless," she whispered as she walked into the fire.  "Go Gone House!" then she too vanished into the long tunnels of the flu roadways.

    "Wow! You made it!" Ranma said with an impressed expression on his face as Ryoga walked out of the fireplace, into the old, beaten down, ratty shack that had become the Go Gone House.

    "Damn you Ranma!  How dare you say that about me!?!"  He threw a punch at Ranma.  Ranma blocked it and punched him back.

    "I dare."  Ranma answered the unconscious, twitching body on the floor that was Ryoga.

    Suddenly Ukyo appeared in the fireplace.  It took her two seconds to figure out what had happened.  In a flash she was kneeling on the ground next to Ryoga.  "Ranma!  That wasn't very nice!  Poor Ryoga."  She said sympathetically, laying Ryoga's head in her lap.

    "Get offa me!"  Ryoga yelled suddenly waking up.  He jumped up and glared at Ranma.

    "Come now, children," Akane said from the doorway "the shuttle is waiting outside, you don't want to be late do you?"

    "Hurry up!  Plane is going to leave!"  Shampoo yelled to everyone behind her as she ran through the airport.

    "Which gate is it?"  Ryoga asked to anyone who would answer.

    "Gate… W27," Kasumi said checking their Magic & Mystery Airlines tickets.

     "Thanks!"  He said as he ran ahead.  "See ya, Ranma, I'm going to get there first!"

    "Ryoga!  Get back here!"  Akane yelled, "That goes to the B gates!"

    He slowed at the sound of Akane's voice.  "Oops" he mumbled, embarrassed at going the wrong way again.

    "We've got to get to muggle's C gates," Nabiki added on more of a serious note.

    When they reached the C gates, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi went into the women's bathroom and one by one into the last stall marked "out of order."  They appeared right in front of the W gates.  Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Genma and Soun appeared right next to them after disappearing into the men's bathroom.

    They came to gate W27 just as a voice said, "M&M Airlines, Gate W27, leaving for England in 3 minutes, last call for boarding!"

    " That's you guys," Genma said to the group.

    "Ran-Chan's going to sit next to me!" Ukyo said grading a hold on his right arm.

    "No!  Ranma MY husband!"  Shampoo said clinging to the other.

    "Aaahahahahhahahahaha!  You silly Girls! Dare you even try to take Ranma-Darling away from me?  Kuno Kodachi, the Black Rose?  He will be sitting next to me!"  She laughed again and flung herself onto Ranma, pushing Shampoo and Ukyo deftly aside.  Ranma was pinned to the ground with her on top.

    Akane stopped sulking when she saw this and stomped over to the scene.  She pulled him out from under Kodachi and punched him hard in the face. "I said stop doing that!"  She yelled.

    In a flash Kuno had her hands in his and was saying with smile, "No Akane, this is perfect!  This way you can sit next to me!"

    "She punched him, too, hard in the face and yelled, "I don't want to sit next to you or Ranma! I'll sit with Ryoga just to make you happy!"

    While this was happening, Mousse had ran over to Shampoo yelling, "Ranma!  How dare you try to steal my Shampoo!?"

    "Uh, Mousse?  Ranma over there."  Shampoo said, pointing.

    "Shampoo?"  Mousse asked, squinting through his glasses.  "Shampoo!"  He exclaimed when he recognized the person in front of him.  He started to through his arms around her, but she slipped out of the way and he hugged and old woman behind her instead.  "Will you marry me?"  He asked grabbing the woman's hand.  As soon as he touched her hand, he questioned, "Shampoo, When did your hand get all wrinkly?"

    Nabiki brought them all back to reality as she said, "Uh, guys?  The plane's leaving."

    "Oh, Hell!" Ukyo exclaimed as they ran for the plane.

    Genma, Soun, and Kasumi were left standing at the gate.  The walked to the window and watched as the plane flew straight up like a helicopter and blinked out of the sky.

    "I miss Hogwarts," Kasumi said with longing.  "Everyone was so nice to each other there."

A/N:  Hope you like it! Please Review


	5. The Hogwarts Express

A/N - Yay! The next couple of chapters are posted! I know it's been such a long time - I hate writer's block. We got caught up in school and later parts of the story (so sometimes in the future you will be getting possibly two or three chapters at a time, so that's a good thing), but also worked on what's currant in the story (Excuses, excuses, I know.). Also, I have found that I was spelling Ryouga wrong. That is why the sudden change in spelling. Thanx for those who are still reading. Enjoy! ~Ryouga to RyoOhki The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Well our last year at Hogwarts, eh, Kuno-Chan?" Nabiki said as they stood in front of Kings Cross Train Station. "Anyway, I've got to go find Cho. I promised to meet her here at the end of last term." She walked off towards the barrier that would lead to platform 9 ¾. "We've got to stay here and wait for Ron, Harry and Hermione," Ranma said as Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, and Kodachi disappeared one by one behind Nabiki. "That means we get to stay here with you, Ran-Chan! We promised Draco the same thing!" Ukyo exclaimed happily. They waited around and within two minutes Draco Malfoy sauntered up, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. "What are you doing with these muggle-lovers?" Draco sneered, not even bothering to say hello to his friends. "We're not with them, we were waiting for you," Ryouga explained. Draco looked skeptically from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors. He gave them a dirty look, then smiled. "Oh, they're waiting for their mudblood and muggle-loving friends!" he said and laughed. As soon as the word 'mudblood' was used, you could almost see the fire in Akane's eyes start burn. He had said it one too many times. "Uh oh, Malfoy," Ranma said coolly. "You've done it now. If I were you, I would run." "What? From a Gryffindor girl? Ha! That's a laugh!" Malfoy mocked. Akane took out her wand and raised it up over her head. "Malfoy, you." "Akane," Ranma said soothingly, grabbing the wand from her hand. "No magic. Use. other means." " Oh, ok," Akane said evilly. She took a step forward. Malfoy looked at her skeptically. "And what do you think your going to do, flick me? Or should I say, try to?" He was totally oblivious towards Ryouga or Ukyo, who were frantically waving their hands and silently shouting 'NO!! Nononono!!' Akane smiled. "Well, I wasn't kicked out of school for being an angel." The last thing Malfoy saw before he blacked out was Akane's fist.  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Crabbe and Goyle took one look at their leader on the ground, unconscious, with Ryouga and Ukyo trying to revive him, and ran towards the magical platform. Ron, Harry and Hermione came sprinting up, lugging their trunks behind them with Ginny not far after. "What happened?" Hermione asked, staring down at Malfoy in awe. Ranma pointed with his thumb towards Akane, who was still seething with anger. " Oh," Hermione said indifferently, "that was bound to happen someday." "Well, shall we go?" Ron asked. Malfoy opened his eyes, clearly in pain, and looked at Hermione. "What are you staring at, Mudblood?" He asked. Akane kicked him hard in the side. He scrunched up into a fetal position and moaned. "Let's take your advice, Ron, and leave." Akane said, looking around, and rushed off in a hurry. One by one they went through the wall that would lead them to platform 9 ¾.  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
It took about 5 minutes after the train started moving for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ranma and Akane to get settled in their own compartment. "So," Ron asked, "How was your guys' summer vacation? What did ya do?" Ranma started to say something, but the door burst open. "Ranma! Nihao!!" Shampoo said as she threw her arms around his neck. "Uh, Shampoo," he said uncomfortably, "Could you please stop doing that?" He looked over at Akane, who wasn't even completely calmed from the Malfoy thing. Mousse ran into the compartment strait at Ron. "Stop stealing my Shampoo!" He yelled. Ron had a bewildered expression written on his face. "Huh?" he asked, totally and completely confused. Hermione tapped Mousse on the shoulder. "Um, I think your looking for Ranma. At the moment you are screaming at Ron. Ranma is over there." She said, pointing. "Huh? Ranma?" Mousse questioned. "Fine! Do whatever you want, Ranma! See if I care!" Akane screamed, stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Meanwhile, in Draco's Compartment, Ryouga was getting restless. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said thoughtfully. "Alone?!" Ukyo and Draco said simultaneously. "Yah, my direction has gotten a lot better over the summer." He said proudly. "It has?" Ukyo said sarcastically, "That's not what I've seen." Ryouga gave her a look that said "Shut Up!" Then, out loud, "Anyways, there's only two directions to go. It's not like I'm gonna jump off the train." Draco wrote the number of the compartment on a piece of parchment so Ryoga could find his way back to his friends. The compartment number was 66. Ryouga stuffed the parchment in his pocket and went for his walk. About ten minutes later, he took the parchment out of his pocket and looked at the number on it. "Ok," he said to himself, "number 99." He looked at the compartment to his right. "66, that means it is this way." When he reached compartment number 99, he heard the high-pitched giggling of young girls. "What the.?" He was puzzled. Why did his friends have little girls with them? He listened in on their conversation. "And what do ya think about that Michael Shock guy?" "I think he's cute." "That's because you like him! And you have ever since you laid eyes on him in the third grade Tanja!" A third voice said. There were many giggles. "I do not, Starrie! Take that!!" Ryouga had heard enough, he was going to find out what the hell was going on. "Ukyo?" He said opening the door. SPLASH!! [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Akane continued down the hall, grumbling to herself. "That Ranma, how dare he! And while I was standing right - " her thoughts were interrupted by a strangely familiar squeal. "P-Chan?" she asked, all dark thoughts retreated at the reunion with her beloved pet piglet. She heard the squeal again, and quickly looked for its location. Some movement to her left caught her attention. Turning, she found a struggling lump of yellow cloth, a small pinkish-red nose poking out from underneath. "P-Chan!" She ran over to the black piglet and scooped him into her arms. "How did you get here? And what were you under?" she picked up the clothes. "Aren't these Ryouga's clothes.?" The pig quickly shook his head. "Oh well. Guess I'll give them to him when we get to school. You know what, P-Chan? Thanks to you I'm in a much better mood now. You want to come back to the compartment with me? That jerk Ranma better be behaving himself! Well, let's go!" [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
"Ranma, why is Shampoo glomming all over you? What did you do over the summer?" Harry asked, looking over at his friend. "Well, I'd rather not - Shampoo! Get off!" Ranma tried to push Shampoo off of him, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the door. "Well, isn't this a nice little party your throwing in here, Ranma!" Nabiki was leaning against the doorpost, a sly smile on her face. She turned her attention to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I'll tell you what happened over the summer." She continued casually. "Nabiki, don't you dare!" Ranma interrupted, standing up. "You know what'll happen!" "How much is it worth to you?" she countered. "Don't tell me I have to pay you to not say anything!" "What would you expect? Is there something wrong?" "Yes! Why did you decide to come here in the first place?" "Well, I heard this large commotion and decided to come check it out." "Well, you can go bother someone else now!" "Oh, fine, but don't think I'm gonna just let it go." "Out, Nabiki!" Ranma almost shouted, pointing towards the door. Nabiki stuck out her tounge. "Well don't say I didn't warn you. Chow." She closed her door on her way out. A moment of silence was spent as they listened to the sound of Nabiki's footsteps slowly die down the hall. Hermione was the one to break it. "What was that all about?" she asked, turning her head towards Ranma and Shampoo. "Why don't you want us to know about what happened so much? I mean, it was only summer vacation. What's the worst that could've happened?" "Believe me, the worst did happen. And you don't want to know." "Well, ok, I guess we all have our rights to our own secrets," She finished. "But I just don't see what could have been that bad. You can tell us about it, at least. We can keep secrets, too." Ron interrupted. "Ron, if he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to. Stop badgering him about it!" Hermione scolded. "But-" "No buts, just give it up already" "Fine." Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls." He said with exasperation and sarcasm. "Thanks, Hermione," Ranma said. "No problem. What're friends for, anyway?" she glared at Ron, then smiled back at Ranma. "But there must have been something good that happened during vacation.?" "Nope." "Huh." A few more moments of silence passed as the occupants of the compartment tried to think up something that would change the subject, but without any luck. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kodachi, the Black Rose. "You wanted me, Ranma my Darling?" she asked, walking in and closing the door behind her. She pushed Shampoo aside, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms silkily around his neck, ignoring the surprised expressions on the other three people in the room's faces. "K-K-Kodachi! Where did you come from, and can you kinda get offa me?" he asked, not quite knowing what to do. "Why are you even here," he continued, this time trying to get her arms from around his neck and push her away, but with little success. "Nabiki said that you had something direly important to tell me, and told me where you were" she replied. "So what is it, Darling?" A sly smile crept across her face. "Or was it just some scheme to get me in here-" This time Akane walked in, a pleasant smile across her face and P- Chan in her arms. The pleasant smile faded as her mood turned to anger from the sight of Kodachi in Ranma's lap. "Akane, I can explain-" Ranma said with fear, looking from her to the girl on his lap and back again as Akane let P-Chan down (who quickly scurried out the door) and slowly advanced. She punched him to the ground, very annoyed. "I don't think so," she said with more than a hint of rage in her voice. "Now, I don't know what's going on, and I don't think I want to, Ranma," she turned her attention to the others. "What the hell went on this summer?!" Harry and Ron demanded simultaneously. "Well, uh, it's kinda hard to explain." Ranma started. Kodachi took advantage of the uneasy pause. "Oh, Ranma, Darling, you're just embarrassed." Her attention turned to towards the three Englanders. "Well, you see - " "NOOO!" Ranma wailed as he saw a familiar sly flash in her eyes. She ignored him. "It happened like this," she paused, hiding her face in her hands and blushed. "It's so hard to say, but if you really want to know." again, she paused, this time letting her hands fall into her lap. Ranma listened in horror as she finished her last few words. "Oh, well, here it goes: we spent a few. cozy. nights together, if you know what I mean," she hid her face in her hands a second time, blushing an even deeper scarlet. "No!! It's not true! It's not true!" Ranma shouted at the stunned faces of his friends and fiancée. "Ranmaaa.." Akane started warningly. "I agree with Ranma. It not true," Shampoo interrupted. All heads turned towards the Chinese girl while relief washed through the room. "He spend summer in China with wife Shampoo!" the relief disappeared in less than a second as Shampoo continued glomming onto Ranma. "C'mon, you guys! It's not true! It can't be true!" He shouted, this time jumping up and down in pure panic. "Ranma. Our Engagement is OVER!!!"  
  
A/N: An explanation is needed for when Ryouga changes into P-Chan. Basically, the character Tanja had a water bottle of some sort and tried to squirt Starrie for saying what she was saying, who just happened to be standing in front of the door. Ryouga happened to open the door just as Tanja squirted the water bottle, and Starrie ducked. So it got Ryouga instead. The girls thought that the door just opened by itself because they didn't latch it correctly, and closed it. That is why they don't find P- Chan and Akane doesn't find the door open. Tell me if you should think this should go into the story itself as another section. If I get enough people to tell me, I'll change it. 


	6. Sorting Things Out

A/N - Yes, I know it's short, but bear with us. Italics are Ranma's thoughts. (Except the very last line.)  
Sorting Things Out  
  
The Great Hall filled with applause and cheers as the Sorting Hat finished its song, but some were more cheerful than others. "When I call your name , please step up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall told told the first years. " Blair, Nyara!" Our engagement is OVER!! Her words echoed through Ranma's head. I know she's said that many times before, but this time she actually sounded serious.he thought. Only earlier on that day had Akane stormed out of the compartment door on the Hogwarts Express, leaving the group before he could explain. It seemed liked forever. "RAVENCLAW!!!" the Sorting Hat shouted. "Carver, Jaquie!" McGonagall continued. Were those tears I saw in her eyes as she left? "HUFFLEPUFF!!!" "Coldry, Annie!" Was she mad, or.sad? "SLYTHERIN!!!" "Coldry, Elspeth!" I can't believe Shampoo and Kodachi made up those lies, they knew what would happen! "SLYTHERIN!!!" "Creevey, Kira!" Before Ranma's next thought could form, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!!!" and two loud wails could be heard from Colinh and Dennis Ceevey behind him. "What?!? That's gotta be wrong!" they cried in dismay. He looked up and focused his eyes and` saw a skinny girl with a dark complexion, dark brown hair and grey eyes walking towards the Slytheriun table with a smirk of satisfaction on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned towards the two brothers. "She's our sister, didn't you hear? We thought she would be in Gryffondor, like us." Colin replied. "Well, I was kinda dist." Ranma trailed off at their confused looks. "Anyway, Why is she going into Slytherin? Aren't you muggle born?" "We are, it's just. my mom adopted her when I was seven. She, I guess, is full-blooded if she can go into that house." McGonagall - loudly - cleared her throat and continued the ceremony. "Harvey, Christopher!" "Huh," Ranma turned from the Creeveys and sunk back into his unhappy thoughts as the hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!!!" "Hays, Tanja!" Akane. That's most likely why they said those completely unbelievable stories; so Akane would, as always, believe them instead of me and turn her back. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" the table around him exploded into cheers, but cheers that didn't break the hard shell of his deep thoughts. "Jaxom, Charlotte!" I couldn't even be able to begin to understand why she believes them all the time, even if it's perfectly clear they aren't saying the truth. How could I have spent the summer in China with Shampoo if I was right there at the dojo? "SLYTHERIN!!!" "Kendra, Samuel!" Why believe them, when they're the ones who hate her and trying to split us up? I don't hate her at all, I. How do I feel? "RAVENCLAW!!!" "Knight, Star!" He looked down the table at Akane, who was watching the table indifferently. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" By the time the table erupted into applause a second time, Ranma was back in deep thought. He never even heard "Leinwebber" or "Martin." I know I like her, but. He tried to see his true feelings. "RAVENCLAW!!!" "Moon, Tobias!" Do I. love her? Ranma was stunned. I'd never thought of it that way before. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" While the table welcomed the new first year, he sat, frozen, with a stunned look on his face. He stayed that way for quite some time. "Nelson!". "Petula!". "Shock, Micheal!" No I don't! What are you thinking, Ranma? Of course you don't love her! He looked back at Akane. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" This time he noticed, and weakly joined in with the cheering, but immediately started thinking again. He vaguely remembered Professor Dumbledor giving his speech when mountains of food appeared in front of his nose. The sight tore all thoughts from his mind as he started to devour his meal.  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
That night everyone fell fast asleep with a full stomach. Everybody except one student. A purple and white cat stalked down the hall, tail twitching with anticipation, keen ears hearing every noise, loud or soft. Finally she reached her destination - the dungeons. While everyone was feasting and having a good time, she had slipped out of the great hall and into the forbidden section of the library to get a specific book. A book with the perfect spell for the perfect plan. The spell she heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking about in her first year here. Akane, you will be sorry you ever tried to take my Ranma. 


End file.
